Alone
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: Leo goes through five different situations of being alone, and they all are at the fault of Hera. Join Leo as he goes through his memories, finding the truth of why he was always alone. Sequal to Home.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My friend is working on the cover art right now, so soon I should have the real cover art. Kind of has spoilers from Going to Hell. It tells you what I have in store for Leo. Yes, the next chapter will kind of be based on this! Good luck and happy reading!**

* * *

Leo sat at his table not really wanting anyone to notice him, it wasn't really his day, but of course Jason had t notice. Jason began to walk over to him, which caused Leo to panic. He went over to Nyssa, thinking of what ha should tell her.

"Hey Nyssa, I'm not feeling so good. Could I stay in the cabin, alone?" Leo asked. He knew it would look weird, but he knew that she would make sure it was done. She would let him be.

"Um sure, are you alright? You look kind of pale?." Nyssa told him. She had the face of a concerned old sister. Even though she looked like she could throw him across the room, she had a soft facial expression.

"I'm fine, just not feeling well. Just can I be alone?" Leo asked her, begging was seen in his eyes.

"Fine, just don't get hurt." Nyssa said walking away, she looked back once, but the continued on walking.

Leo headed to his room, wanting to be alone. He was always alone for five years of his life, and being alone made him comparable. He opened the door, and walked in. He didn't really didn't care if he looked horrible, no one was going to see him anyway. He went to go sit on his bed, not having the energy to go down to his Leo cave. He just sat on his bed and though about everything he had been through in his life. It was hard to decide which was good, and what was bad. He wanted to be able to tell the difference, but it was hard. It's like everything was wrapped into a rubber band ball. He couldn't pick which was a tan rubber band or a red rubber band. They were just all the same to him.

That's when it happened. That's when he remembered the hours he spent in the police station, praying that he would be put in a home with Kara and Ryan. Hoping they would stay with them, they at that point were the only family he had left.

* * *

_An eight year old Leo sat in the police car, his best friends had been taken out while he had slept. They had woken him up to take him into station, which Leo gladly did. He wanted to see Ryan's smiling face, and Kara's warm hug when Leo was sad._

_He saw them sitting outside an office, both looking glum. Leo took the seat next to them, waiting for one of them to speak.. None of them spoke for about half an hour, when Ryan finally got the guts to explain things to Leo._

_"They think we're a bad influence on you." Ryan mumbled to Leo. "They think we're the reason you have become a run away. They think we were the ones who made you run away from your families."_

_Leo looked at him in shock, hoping he was lying. "You weren't the reason I ran away from my first home, that was me! Heck, you didn't weren't even there to help me the first time I ran! It's all my fault!" Leo yelled._

_Ryan and Kara shook their heads, looking as if they had already brought up the point. They looked miserable, as if already knowing their fate._

_"Please no, I don't want to be alone!" Leo cried. _

_He covered his face with his hands, not wanting the others to see his tears. Tears would make him look weak, and if he was anything, he was not weak. He couldn't show the others he was weak, it was not him!_

_"Leo, you'll see us again. Don't worry about it." Kara tried to calm Leo down. she could see him shaking. She tried to hug him, but he just shook him off. She tried again, but got the same result._

_"I don't need anybody! Just leave me alone!" Leo shouted. Kara stepped back at the comment, then exchanged a worried glance with Ryan. He seemed to get the picture, and went over to Leo's side._

_He sat there for a minute, not sure of what the right thing to say was. They had all gone through so much loss in their lives, but Leo seemed to have it the worst. He never really felt love after his mom dies._

_"Leo, you'll never be alone. We will make sure of it! You just need to know that no matter where we are, we'll always be with you." Ryan whispered in his ear. Only Leo and Kara could hear him, which was the whole point._

_"Yea, no matter what we will always bein your heart." Kara said._

_"Not what I meant, but it'll do. Look Leo, take it from a kid who has been through this before. We will meet again, I don't know how, but we will. Just know that while you wait." Ryan said, trying to make the nine-year old feel better_

_"I don't believe you. If that was true I'd be with my mama right now! Do you see her here, huh! I don't think so!" Leo shouted trying to express his point, which caused a whole lot of police officers to turn and look at them. He didn't care though, he was upset and that was that._

_"Leo, there's a difference.." Kara supplied._

_"Your right, you guys are alive and she's dead! I wish i could just be with her again! I've got nothing left anyway." Leo yelled starting to cry again. It just didn't feel fair to him. It wasn't fair._

_"Leo calm down, everything going to be alright. We understand how you feel!" Ryan said. _

_"No you don't! Did you kill your parent! Did you?" Leo said. Then he covered his mouth. "It was an accident." He whispered._

_The two others stood there in shock, not understanding what had just been said. Both wondering if they had been running with a killer for a whole year. Both shared a look that could only be described as pure terror._

_"Some women came in and threatened me, then told me she would hurt my mom. I had a match in my hand, trying to light a candle like I was told, and I dropped it. The lady locked my mom in and ran. I haven't seen her since. I can still see her in my dreams taunting me. Telling me it was all my fault." He whimpered. He closed his eyes and curled into a little ball._

_"It's ok Leo, everything will be alright." Kara said calmly. She moved over near him, thinking of how she could possibly help him feel better. No matter what she did, she knew it wouldn't make it better, or ok._

_"Just leave me alone!" Leo shouted._

_An officer heard them and came walking over. "What is going on over here?" The officer asked. It was a tall women, with long blond hair. She had a worried expression on her face._

_"Sorry officer, he's just upset. We'll calm him down." Ryan told her._

_"Just leave me alone! I have no one just leave like I know you will!" Leo yelled, acting like the nine-year who didn't understand would. He started rocking back and forth again, as if hoping the movements would stop his pain._

_"I'm taking him with me." The officer frowned. "What's up with him anyway? He's having a panic attack!" The officer went over to the shaking form of Leo. Kara and Ryan didn't know what the signs of a panic attack were, so they had no idea what was wrong with Leo. "Can you get him some water, I'll try to calm him down." Kara nodded and ran off toward the kitchen._

_"Look kid, things may look worst than they seem, but they're for the better." That didn't seem to make Leo feel better. He was rocking back and forth faster than he was before. Kara came back and handed the officer the water. "I think it would be best if you leave now. I read your files, I know what each of you are capable of." The officer threatened._

_"We can't leave him! He's our brother!" Kara talked back to the officer._

_"He is not your brother, so don't lie!" The officer sneered._

_"He is our brother, just not by blood! Please, don't take him away from us!" Kara begged. Ryan tried to grab her hand, but she shook it off. "You can't separate us!"_

_"Yes I can! You are a bad influence on him. He's so young! Do you see what you've done to him!" The officer complained._

_"We didn't!" Ryan argued._

_"Then why is he crying?" The officer asked, looking him dead in the eyes._

_"You!" Kara said. "You look so familiar."_

_"So, I do. I don't know how." The officer said. "I'm a transfer, so that might be it."_

_That's when Ryan got a fearful look in his eyes, he turned to Kara and whispered something in her ear, her eyes widened. "Hera.." She whispered. Leo looked over at her confused. The two older kids were looking scared, which was new to him._

_The officer coughed "That's officer Hera to you." She stared at at Ryan and Kara. "Now say our good byes, Leo here has somewhere to be."She patted Leo on the shoulder while the two preteens looked at Leo in pity._

_"We're so sorry Leo, there's nothing we can do. We're so sorry!" Kara said hugging him._

_Ryan looked on and came over to Leo. "There's a path for you, and we're not apart of it yet. I will miss you, you will always be my brother" Ryan gave him a fist bump, turned around and left._

_"I'm all alone."_

* * *

Leo opened his eyes to see Ryan and Kara. They looked worried, which wasn't new in his book. He stared at them, and blinked. He wondered if they remembered what happened. It was so long ago.

"You left because Hera made you? She's the reason I was alone this whole time?" Leo asked them. They nodded.

"You didn't know about being a demigod yet. We did, my dad told me. That's one of the reasons I ran." Kara explained.

"A hell-hound crashed into our car." Ryan mumbled.

"I want to kill Hera!" Leo mumbled.

"Trust me we all do."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I've had some personal problems. I'm here now though! Enjoy and feast your eyes on the horror that is my depressing story!**

* * *

Leo didn't know what to think. Being who he was, people didn't really understand him much. He wished he could go back in time to a few moments ago and fix it.

It had all started with a simple question.

Where was everyone going for Christmas?

* * *

_Leo sat as his regular table, which he kind of had to. Being forced to sit with your half-sibllings wasn't so bad though. He had no plans of Zeus smiting him today. He also didn't like the power of lightning, it brought pain. Leo would know from all his fights with Jason._

_He saw all his friends at their respected tables._

_Jason sat with his sister Thalia. She had been with the hunters, who were camping at camp for a while. They seemed to be talking about something important, the way Jason's eyebrows sat and the intense look in his eyes proved his point._

_Piper was with her sisters, probably talking about make up or something. He was looking at her when she gave him a weird look. Sure she started off looking weird in the first place, but when she put on that frown it made her look worse._

_Percy was sitting at his table with Tyson the friendly cyclops. Sure Leo loved the guy to death, but Tyson wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Most likely he was talking about something simple, like Annabeth. Leo had to give it to him though, he could make some awesome armor if he tried._

_Annabeth was sitting with her siblings looking over a map. This meant they were either planning for capture the flag, or they wanted to find out where Leo stashed all the candy. His best bet though was the capture the flag theory._

_Hazel was trying to get Nico to ride Arion, but she seemed to be losing by the arguing he heard. Nico seemed to hate horses, and the feeling seemed mutual. Nothing living liked to stay close to Nico, that is except campers. Most of the campers even tried to stay away from him most of the time, except for some special cases. Which pretty much meant Percy and his friends._

_Clarisse, as evil as she was, seemed to be happy for once. She was talking with her siblings. Not that Leo cared, but he had never seen her not punching someone in the face or yelling. This was a new Clarisse for him._

_Ash was sitting at the Hermes table. She had her hair all crazy, making it look like she hadn't brushed it. She was laughing at some joke Travis had made. She turned to look at him and smiled. She always seemed so happy and hyper. That was all fake though, he knew it. She had been a run away as well. As to how many times he wasn't sure. Even though they was dating she was still a mystery to him. One he wanted to solve._

_Kara sat at the Demeter table, talking with Katie Gardener about some plant problem or something. As soon as Kara had met Katie they had become best friends. He was happy to see that she was happy and actually had a girl for a friend. He didn't want Ryan and him to be her only friends._

_Ryan was probably throwing his guts out over lunch, which Leo could understand. Ryan was a son of Hermes, and Ash's older half-brother._

_Breakfast ended and campers started heading to their cabins. All Leo's friends stayed behind, starting chattering about Christmas and their families._

_"My mom and Paul are planning to have a quiet Christmas. Since I wasn't here last Christmas they said I could have my ones from last year they bought." Percy said._

_"My dad is bringing the twins to New York along with my step mom. He said he didn't want me to travel for some reason. I guess he's afraid Zeus will strike down the plane." Annabeth laughed "That's my dad for you."_

_"Jason and I were planning to go home." Everyone gave Thalia a weird look. "What mom left it to us. Might as well use it."_

_"My dad is taking me to his winter house." Piper explained. " He wanted to celebrate with me. It's been a long time since we've spent time together."_

_"Hades invited us down for some reason." Hazel said suprising all of them. " He said something about way too much cereal."_

_Everyone else talked about their plans. Kara was going back to her father, who had explained and made up with her a few months ago. Ryan was going to his aunts. She wanted him to go meet his cousins, or whatever they were doing._

_Leo just sat there for a minute. Looking down at the floor, feeling his shame. he remembered the time he ran away on Christmas. The time he almost froze in the sewer while everyone else was opening presents._

_"Hey Leo! What are you planning to do for Christmas?" Piper asked._

_He looked at her angrily. "What do you think I'm doing? Do you think I'm going back to my die-hard aunt who wanted me killed. Sure I'm sure she left me a place at the dinner table. Of course she bought me present and has been waiting for me for eight years! No Piper she's not! If she found me outside her door Christmas morning she would call the police and yell at me like I killed Santa or something. So no Piper I'm not going anywhere!" Leo yelled at her._

_Everyone looked at him in shock. It took a lot for Leo to have an outburst. "And where the heck is Frank? Seriously dude, he's the only one who might stay here for Christmas!" Leo continued to rant_

_"Frank is staying at Camp Jupiter..." Hazel explained._

_"I'm staying here for Christmas. It's the only placed I can stay where I can be safe. Plus I don't plan on freezing in a sewer this year." He yelled._

_"We were resting, it was safe." Kara tried to explain. "No one found us did they?"_

_"Oh I see. Merry Christmas you didn't get caught and sent to jail for running away! It's all I ever wanted MOM!" He froze. He had just said mom._

_It was silent. No one dared to move. Leo sat up and walked away with only one thing to say. "That's another thing Hera took away from me."_

* * *

Now there Leo sat, cold and alone. Everyone acted as if he would freak if they came with in feet of him. He was alone, not that he wasn't use to it.

He would be alone again for Christmas.


End file.
